The present invention relates to the structure of an arched hairclip and more particularly to an arched hairclip which can be adjustably and effectively bound hair without damaging the hair.
According to the prior art hairclip, the structure is slightly bowed in the form of a long arch comprising a smooth upper strip showing a carved out slot in the length and a flexed smooth middle strip projecting towards a tongue and embedded in the tongue when the tongue is in closed position. When this type of hairclip used to bind hair, the central carved out slot of the upper strip is exposed and a shearing force occurred in between the upper strip being the tongue that has one end pivotally connected to the upper strip; the other end is held by retainer mechanism from the upper strip.
However, when the upper strip is pressed against the tongue to unfasten the hairclip, the upper strip would become momentarily depressed and together with the middle strip perform a shearing act cutting off some of the hair bundle thereinbetween. Perhaps, under certain particular circumstances such as to a especially fine hair or coarse hair, a traditional hairclip may not be able to bind the hair lightly and the hairclip may fall down as it would slide off the direction of the hair bundle or as the hair is too thick for the hairclip to work. These problems are due to the fact that the strips of the hairclip grip in a fixed way without adjustable and selective fastening function to accommodate with different hair characteristics.